Se relever
by AnaZaltana
Summary: Une petite fiction sans prétention sur le couple Bella/Alec. Bella ne se remet pas du fait qu'Edward l'ait quittée, elle décide d'aller en Italie, chez les Volturis, pour qu'ils mettent fin à ses jours. Mais cela ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici ma première publication sur FanFiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira :) Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre durera cette fiction. Pour le moment je pense plutôt à trois chapitres mais on sait jamais. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 1 :

Edward… Edward m'avait abandonnée. Jamais il ne reviendrait. Il m'avait fallu un long mois pour en arriver à cette conclusion et perdre tout espoir de le revoir un jour. Après qu'il m'ait quitté dans la foret, j'avais perdu toute mes raisons de vivre mais une lueur d'espoir avait perduré. J'avais l'espoir qu'il changerait d'avis, qu'il était parti pour me protéger et qu'il reviendrait quand j'aurai des ennuis. Mais j'étais maintenant lucide. Comprendre que je n'avais jamais compté pour lui m'avait fait très mal et j'en souffrais encore beaucoup aujourd'hui. Son souvenir m'était intolérable et la douleur qu'il entrainait me clouait sur place. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris ma décision. Je préférai de loin la mort à la souffrance tout le reste de ma vie. Mais je ne voulais pas d'une mort simple, je voulais mourir des mains d'un vampire, d'un Volturi. Alors la boucle serait bouclée.

L'avion atterrit en Italie. Je descendis et sorti directement. Je n'avais pas pris de valise, les morts n'en avaient pas besoin. Je payai un taxi et demandais à être conduite à Volterra. Une fois arrivée, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je pouvais rencontrer les Volturis. J'errai dans la ville à la recherche d'un vampire pendant une heure avant de me rappeler que les vampires avaient une ouïe très développée :

- Je cherche les Volturis, soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers une ruelle déserte.

Ne voyant personne venir je recommençais un peu plus fort :

- Je sais que cette ville grouille de vampires !

Toujours rien, je criais presque.

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre !

Je scrutai l'entrée de la ruelle mais personne ne vint. J'allais recommencer lorsque je me sentis soudainement plaquée le dos contre le mur. L'individu en face de moi n'était pas humain, c'était un vampire. Son visage était menaçant, ses pupilles rouges sang. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement sous l'effet de la peur et de l'adrénaline. Le vampire me regarda :

- Les humains qui connaissent notre secret doivent mourir ! déclara-il en approchant ses canines de ma jugulaire près à me tuer dans la seconde.

- Attendez, je demande une audience auprès des Volturis ! plaidais-je.

Je sentis le souffle du vampire dans mon cou et je frissonnai :

- S'il vous plait, implorais-je, acceptez en guise de dernière volonté…

Quelque chose de froid se déplaça sur ma gorge, malgré moi je ne pu m'empêcher d'y ressentir du plaisir. C'était comme si mon corps reprenait vie au contact du vampire. Je ressentais des sensations curieuses, ces sensations qui m'avaient quittée depuis le départ d'Edward. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite encore mais ce n'était plus seulement à cause de la peur mais aussi d'une certaine anticipation.

- Tu sens très très bon, déclara le vampire, c'est très curieux comme phénomène, aucun humain n'a encore eu une telle odeur pour moi. Ce parfum devrait intéresser Aro…

Avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait le vent fouetta mon visage et il se mit à courir, avant que je sois de nouveau sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard dans un décor diffèrent. Je me sentais mal, tout était allé trop vite. Alors que le vampire ouvrait une porte, je m'accrochai à lui alors que la tète me tournai.

- J'oublie tout le temps que les humains sont si vulnérables… dit-il en me tenant contre lui le temps que je me stabilise.

Rapidement j'allai mieux et il m'entraina à sa suite dans un dédalle de couloir jusqu'à arriver à une porte gigantesque gardée par des gardes :

- J'apporte cette humaine à Aro, annonça-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et le vampire me fit signe d'entrer. La pièce était vide.

- Alec, s'extasia quelqu'un qui apparut rapidement devant moi me faisant sursauter, Que m'apportes-tu là ?

Le vampire qui m'avait amenée, Alec, salua le second.

- Maitre Aro, cette humaine connait notre secret.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda un homme blond qui était assis dans un des trois trones de la salle.

L'homme se saisit de la main du vampire qui m'avait conduite ici et finit par tourner son regard vers moi. La salle n'était plus vide maintenant. Deux des trônes étaient occupés et plusieurs gardes étaient là.

- Je connais les vampires mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens demander la mort, dis-je alors que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser sous la peur qui commençait à m'envahir.

Je cru voir Alec serrer les dents mais ce devait être une illusion :

- Tu me semble bien déterminée, déclara Aro. Pourrais-je connaitre le pourquoi de ta requête ? Me laisserais-tu voir ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Donne-moi ta main, dit-il.

Je la lui tendis et il s'en saisit. Il finit par la relâcher avec un grand sourire :

- Etonnant ! Stupéfiant ! Tu es un vrai mystère !

- Que se passes-t-il Aro ?

- Elle m'est impénétrable. Jane peux tu … ?

Je vis une des gardes se concentrer mais je ne sentis rien venir. Je la regardai, interrogative.

- Allez vous considérer ma requête ? demandais-je alors qu'aucun d'eux ne parlais.

Chacun me regarda, éberlué :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda Aro.

- Bella, je…

- J'aimerai savoir Bella, comment tu as pris connaissance de notre secret ?

- Je…

Malgré tout le mal que m'avait fait Edward, j'aimais les Cullen et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il leur soir fait du mal. Esmée et Alice avaient été si gentilles avec moi.

- J'ai deviné, finis-je par dire.

- Voyez vous cela ? Ne me mens pas, je le lis sur tes traits quand c'est le cas.

- J'étais au même lycée qu'Edward Cullen. J'ai remarqué son attitude bizarre et j'ai découvert son secret. Nous… nous avons eut une histoire, avouais-je, mais il…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge, la douleur liée à sa disparition était encore trop vive.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Aro.

- Il est parti, soufflais-je tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulai sur ma joue.

Je l'essuyai de rage qu'il m'affecte toujours autant, qu'il ait une telle emprise sur moi.

- Je demande à mourir, ajoutai-je.

Aro me regarda et sembla réfléchir :

- Ne préférerais-tu pas être transformée, chère Bella ? Vois-tu gâcher un tel don de bouclier que celui que tu possèdes déjà en étant humaine serait vraiment décevant.

Mon cœur s'emballa :

- Je vous en supplie, tuez moi, je ne veux pas vivre l'éternité avec cette… S'il vous plait… Je ne suis venue que pour ca…

- Humph… Bien

Aro avança ses mains et enserra ma tête. Je fermai les yeux, il lui suffisait d'un mouvement pour me tordre le coup et mettre fin à ma misérable vie.

**Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

** Je sais que c'était pas très long, mais hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis... Alec va-t-il intervenir ou quelqu'un d'autre le fera-t-il à sa place ?**

**J'essayerai de publier une suite assez vite.**

**A la prochaine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis sur le premier chapitre. **

**Voici comme promis le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis que je l'avais vue dans cette ruelle elle m'obsédait. La tenir tout contre moi, entendre son cœur battre la chamade, sa voix… Son emprise sur moi était totale. Comment étais-ce possible ? Alors la voir prête à mourir de la main d'Aro me retourna complètement. Je fis quelques pas vers eux à vitesse vampirique lorsque la voix de Marcus se fit entendre dans l'immense salle des trônes :

- Ne fait pas ça Aro, dit-il si bas que seuls les vampires présents purent l'entendre.

Aro ne bougea pas mais il écoutait son frère attentivement, comme tout le monde dans la salle. Marcus était assez distant habituellement avec les affaires des Volturis. Il n'aimait pas prendre part aux délibérations, c'était un sage, un pacifique mais depuis la mort tragique de sa compagne il s'était muré dans le silence. Chacune de ses prises de la parole n'en avait donc que plus de poids.

- Un lien est en train de se construire entre elle et Alec. Au rythme où ce lien se renforce je suis prêt à parier qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs. Tu sais ce que cela signifie Aro ? Accéder à la requête de cette jeune femme signerait l'arrêt de mort d'Alec… ou du moins, il en serait très affecté.

Je pouvais sentir à son ton qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de devenir comme lui, il se considérait comme mort depuis la perte tragique de sa compagne. Plusieurs fois il avait souhaité être tué mais jamais s'est frères n'avaient pu s'y résoudre. Puis les mots de mon roi me frappèrent d'un coup. Il avait dit "âmes sœurs"… Cela me sembla soudain être une évidence. Ce que je ressentais pour cette humaine ne pouvait s'expliquer que par un lien puissant tel que celui-ci. Aro lâcha Bella et vint me serrer la main, il lut ainsi toutes mes pensées et releva la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Bien ! dit-il joyeux. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Tu t'occuperas d'elle et tu la transformeras. Il est impensable de garder une humaine appétissante dans notre manoir remplit de vampires assoiffés de sang humain.

- Bien Maitre, acquiesçais-je soulagé.

Bella qui n'avait rien entendu de notre conversation, avait rouvert les yeux et nous regardait interrogatrice. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela me fit sourire. Aro ne fit pas attention à elle et continua de me donner ses ordres.

- Dès que notre conversation sera finie, je veux que vous partiez dans la maison d'Anton, c'est là-bas que tu la transformeras. Je me fiche qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord, tu es l'un de mes gardes les plus importants, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. Or si elle reste mortelle cela arrivera un jour. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Alec ? me demanda Aro d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

Je relevais la tête vers Bella et croisai son regard. Elle allait me détester pour lui avoir fait cela. J'allais lui paraitre horrible de l'obliger à vivre sans l'homme qu'elle croyait aimer, celui qu'elle aimait tellement qu'elle préférait mourir que de vivre sans lui.

- Quand elle comprendra que tu es son âme sœur, tout te seras pardonné Alec.

- Oui Maitre Aro. J'accepte la mission, conclus-je.

Il avait raison. Les vampires étaient incapables de lutter contre le lien qui unissait deux âmes sœurs.

- Bien, (puis se tournant vers Démétri il ajouta) : tu partiras avec eux. Alec aura peut-être besoin d'aide si elle manifeste un don comme je pense qu'elle le fera. Si par malheur elle vous file entre les doigts tu sauras la retrouver.

- Bien Maitre, accepta celui-ci.

- Vous pouvez y aller, je vous laisse 10 jours, déclara Aro tout haut. Passé ce délai j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher.

Je me dirigeai vers Bella rapidement et lui saisit la main avant de l'entrainer vers l'extérieur du manoir mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi et tenta de se dégager. Malheureusement pour elle je ne sentis qu'une douce et chaude caresse sur ma main qui tenait son poignet, elle ragea :

- Fichus vampires !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle me regarda avec des yeux suspicieux. J'aurai éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi énervée.

- Dix jours pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuée ? ne cessa-t-elle de demander durant tout le trajet le long des couloirs du manoir.

Elle faisait un petit vacarme à elle toute seule. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, me contentant plutôt d'éloigner les vampires qui affluaient, attirés par l'odeur alléchante de son sang et par l'animation qu'elle amenait malgré elle dans le château.

Arrivés à l'extérieur nous montâmes dans une limousine à plusieurs compartiments dans lequel Démétri était déjà installé. Je montai avec Bella dans le compartiment suivant. Toutes les vitres entre les compartiments étaient closes si bien que nous ne pouvions voir Démétri. Mais malgré tout notre ouïe vampirique permettait de communiquer. A peine fumes nous montés que la limousine se mit à rouler. Je lâchai Bella et elle se précipita vers la portière pour tenter de l'ouvrir en vain puisque j'avais mis la sécurité. Elle était en train de s'énerver contre la portière et son cœur s'emballait. Cela me fit de la peine qu'elle me fuie de la sorte.

- Calme toi, lui intimais-je, Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle me regarda d'un air méfiant avant de venir s'asseoir non loin de moi sur la banquette. Je lui servis un verre d'eau (oui la limousine est superbement bien équipée) et lui tendit un somnifère. Je n'étais pas assez sûr de mon contrôle pour prendre le risque qu'elle se blesse en tentant de s'enfuir. Si elle se blessait, ce serait un désastre, je ne sais pas si je saurai résister à l'attrait de son sang. Je voulais prendre quelques jours pour la connaitre en tant qu'humaine avant de la transformer. Si j'apprenais à comprendre la Bella humaine, je n'aurai surement aucun mal à cerner la Bella vampire.

Et par-dessus tout je voulais lui éviter de vivre sans connaitre son passé. C'est ce qui s'était passé pour moi et ma sœur, Jane. Ayant été transformés trop jeunes, nous n'avions plus aucun souvenir de notre vie humaine. Même le pouvoir d'Aro n'avait pas pu nous aider à y voir plus clair. Seul Marcus avait été capable de déterminer le lien fraternel qui me liait à Jane. Cela avait été très dur pour moi d'aller de l'avant sans savoir ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant. Jane avait eu encore plus de mal que moi, rejetée par les autres à cause de son don, mais nous nous en étions sortis ensembles et grâce à Aro, qui nous avait pris sous son « aile ». Pas comme figure paternelle, bien sûr, mais plutôt en tant que mentor. Tout ce qu'était ma vie aujourd'hui, je le lui devais.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en observant le cachet.

- Ca t'importe ? m'étonnais-je. Je croyais que tu étais prête à mourir… la provoquais-je pour qu'elle le prenne sans discuter.

Cela ne rata pas. Sans même hésiter une seconde, elle haussa les épaules et avala le comprimé :

- Ca agit en combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

Elle pensait que ce que je lui avais donné allait la tuer, compris-je.

- Rapidement, souris-je pour la mettre en confiance.

Je la trouvais amusante, même si son acharnement à mourir me déplaisait profondément. Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda défiler le paysage pendant près de 10 minutes avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Je… Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Je relevais le vouvoiement avec une petite grimace avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu mon nom.

- Appelez-moi Alec, souris-je, et je répondrai volontiers à vos questions.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et je vis à sa façon de bouger qu'elle était déjà groggy par le médicament.

Il faut dire que ce médicament avait été créé spécialement par notre vampire chimiste, Anton, le seul et l'unique, et qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire des médicaments assez puissants. Il faut dire qu'il avait initialement créé ce médicament pour arriver à faire dormir les vampires... Sans succès... Il n'avait néanmoins pas abandonné l'idée d'y arriver un jour.

La voiture tourna brusquement et elle se retrouva dans mes bras. J'enserrai sa taille et la mis à califourchon sur moi. Aussitôt des images hautement sensuelles m'assaillirent, bon dieu cette fille me rendait dingue et cela ne faisait même pas deux heures que je la connaissais ! Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et le médicament y était surement pour quelque chose, me dis-je. Ses mains posées sur mon torse remontèrent vers mon visage qu'elles effleurèrent, me faisant ronronner.

- Vous êtes beau, souffla-t-elle son visage tout proche du mien.

Deux de ses doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres, elle était en train de tomber de sommeil, je pouvais le voir mais elle fixait mes lèvres, encore et toujours. Je franchis alors l'espace qui nous séparait pour lui donner un baiser chaste avant de lui poser sa tête dans mon cou. Elle n'eut pas la force de me le reprocher, déjà ses paupières commençaient à se fermer lentement :

- Je voulais vous remercier de… Je v… balbutia-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil tandis que je l'observais émerveillé.

Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. J'entendais son cœur battre et son sang pulser dans ses veines. J'avais du mal à me concentrer alors qu'elle était tout contre moi. Son odeur me tentait comme je n'avais jamais été tenté par aucune autre. Ne voulant pas la blesser, je l'allongeai sur la banquette et ouvrait la vitre qui me séparait de Démétri.

Il me regarda en souriant, je n'avais aucun doute qu'il avait tout entendu depuis le départ :

- C'est pas bien de mentir mec, me taquina-t-il.

- Je crois que j'aurai pas tenu aussi proche d'elle pendant 10 heures de trajet si elle avait été éveillée, avouais-je. Son sang est une torture je pourrais la tuer en quelques secondes si je relâchai mon attention.

- Quand elle sera transformée, ca ira mieux mec.

- Ouais, j'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera rapidement.

- Tu es son âme sœur, elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle ne peut déjà plus se passer de toi. Elle te pardonnera plus vite que tu ne le penses… Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été transformé ? Il m'a été impossible d'en vouloir à Rebekka plus de quelques minutes.

Je souris, il avait complètement raison. A son réveil, il avait tué son premier humain et de rage il avait encastré sa compagne dans le mur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant de longues minutes.

- Bella semble beaucoup trop timide pour agir comme tu l'as fait ! me moquais-je.

- Tu parles ! Je suis prêt à parier que sous ses dehors de jeune fille gentille, c'est une vraie tigresse ! rétorqua Démétri.

Des images sensuelles affluèrent dans mon esprit.

- Par contre tu devrais aller chasser, tes yeux sont noirs. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas à cause de la soif après tout, dit-il moqueur.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, cela faisait près de trois jours que je ne m'étais pas nourri, mais je ne voulais pas quitter Bella.

- Elle va surement dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, et au pire je t'appellerai, me dit-il.

- Merci soufflais-je avant de sortir de la voiture en marche et de partir à vitesse vampirique chercher de quoi me restaurer.

La nuit était en train de tomber. Au détour d'une ruelle mal famée, je croisai une jeune femme. Elle était ivre, appris-je en humant son odeur. Le sang des humains ivres n'était en général pas le met que je préférais mais j'étais trop pressé de retourner auprès de Bella pour faire le difficile. Je m'approchai, prétextant vouloir l'aider avant de plaquer ma main sur sa bouche et plantai mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Aussitôt le gout du sang mêlé à la peur de la victime me fit devenir plus cruel, presque bestial. Soudain pris de remords je lui brisai le cou pour abréger ses souffrances. J'étais en train de vider la jeune femme blonde lorsque mon portable sonna. Je décrochai, lâchant le corps qui s'effondra inerte sur le sol:

- Alec, c'est Démétri, je crois que tu devrais venir, on est à la station service 215 de l'autoroute A8.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? m'enquis-je tout en étant déjà en train de déguiser le meurtre que je venais de commettre en attaque d'animal.

Personne n'avait normalement la possibilité de détecter qu'un vampire avait fait le coup lorsque la mise en scène était bien faite. Et croyez moi j'avais eu le temps de roder ma technique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort toujours, mais elle s'agite de plus en plus dans son sommeil, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, dit-il gêné.

- J'arrive tout de suite, ne bougez pas.

Je courus le plus rapidement possible et arrivait à destination quelques minutes plus tard. J'ouvris la portière tellement vite qu'elle faillit se décrocher et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur. Bella était toujours sur la banquette mais elle s'agitait en dormant et de petites larmes coulaient sur son visage :

- Edward, implorait-elle tandis que mon cœur se serrait de l'entendre appeler après lui.

Je ne savais pas ce que lui avait fait exactement ce connard de Cullen mais j'allais tirer cela au clair et lui faire payer.

- Bella, tentais-je de la réveiller en lui prenant la main. Je suis là.

Elle apporta ma main près de son cœur avant de soupirer, plus calme et toujours endormie :

- Alec… souffla-t-elle.

Son visage était désormais paisible, elle gardait ma main tout contre elle comme si c'était un doudou. Je souris bêtement. C'est moi, ma présence, mon odeur qui avaient calmé ma compagne. Ce maudit Cullen n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire faire des cauchemars !

- Toi qui avait peur qu'elle t'en veuille, me taquina Démétri, je suis prêt à parier que cela lui sera impossible de tenir plus de 5 minutes, tu as déjà un énorme pouvoir sur elle.

- Et elle sur moi… soupirais-je.

- Tu as eu le temps de chasser ? me demanda mon ami.

Parce que oui, contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser les autres clans vampiriques, le clan des Volturis était un clan très soudé. Et oui, j'y avais de nombreux amis… J'y avais même trouvé une famille si je puis dire. Une famille que Bella viendrait bientôt compléter, et le tableau serait parfait…

- Oui ça ira on peut repartir, approuvais-je.

Le trajet jusqu'au chalet se passa sans autres incident. Démétri mettait l'ambiance, Bella dormait comme un bébé et je veillais sur elle. Je me suis même surpris à râler sur Démétri lorsqu'il allait trop vite. Il m'a vite fait remarquer que c'était techniquement impossible pour un vampire de sortir de la route. Mais que voulez-vous, j'avais tendance à devenir rapidement prudent quand il s'agissait de Bella.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, je la sortis la voiture et la déposai délicatement dans la chambre que nous allions occuper avant de descendre rejoindre Démétri dans le salon.

**Voila c'est fini pour cette fois. **

**En raison d'une quantité assez énorme de partiels dans les semaines qui arrivent, je pense que le chapitre suivant devrait être posté d'ici un délai de 2 semaines. Excusez moi d'avance pour cette attente.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout mis en appétit pour la suite de l'histoire. Comment va réagir Bella ? Prendra-t-elle conscience du lien qui la relie à Alec ? Si c'est le cas, lui renverra-t-elle ses sentiments ou les combattra-t-elle ? Alec devra-t-il transformer Bella sans l'accord de celle ci ? Laissez moi vos avis :)**

**A bientôt ! **

**Ps: N'hésitez surtout pas à me poser des questions si certaines choses ne sont pas claires. Je n'ai jamais mordu personne, et encore moins par écran interposé ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour a tous ! **

**Voici comme promis le troisième chapitre en espérant que l'attente ne vous as pas parue trop longue ! **

**Encore merci a tous les rewiewers (anonymes ou non) et aux followers et lecteurs anonymes pour votre soutien :)**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 3 **

Le comprimé que m'avait donné Alec avait fait son effet rapidement. J'étais morte…. Enfin ! Mais la mort me paraissait bien douce. Etais-je au paradis ? J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un grand lit moelleux. Oui c'était forcément le paradis… Tout allait bien aller maintenant. Fière de cette constatation je m'étirais en gémissant de plaisir.

Mais soudain un bruit attira mon attention, comme un bruit de verre brisé suivit d'un grand rire. Aussitôt je fus sur mes gardes. Je me levai et me saisit de la première chose qui me tomba sous la main : un parapluie. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure arme du monde mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé. La porte s'ouvrait sur un couloir dans lequel je m'engageai prudemment. Une porte était ouverte et je me positionnais de façon à pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté sans être vue. Alec était en train de ramasser les débris d'un saladier brisé tandis qu'un autre vampire qui était chez les Volturis, Démétri si je me rappelais bien, était littéralement mort de rire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi j'étais bel et bien vivante, ils ne m'avaient pas tuée. J'avais envie de hurler mon désespoir. Je profitai de leur distraction pour me rapprocher de la porte. Les clés étaient négligemment posées à côté. Je les fis tourner dans la serrure et je sortis rapidement de la maison pour me retrouver en pleine forêt. Sans réfléchir je courus pour m'y enfoncer et fuir ces vampires de malheur. S'ils ne voulaient pas accéder à ma requête, je me suiciderai par moi-même… En fonçant dans un arbre pourquoi pas ou en tombant dans un trou dans lequel je mourrais de faim.

Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de m'enfuir que je sentis deux bras m'enlacer pour m'arrêter brusquement. Un instant j'eu le souffle coupé sous les impacts cumulés de l'arrêt brutal et de la froideur de la peau du vampire. Lorsque je repris mon souffle, je pris conscience de la position dans laquelle nous étions. J'étais le dos collé au buste de mon agresseur et ses mains étaient sur mes cotes, faisant de petits mouvements de doigts. Cela me fit frissonner, mon corps réagissait avec une intensité qui m'était encore inconnue à ces caresses. J'oubliai momentanément tout de la situation, j'étais juste… bien. Tellement bien que j'en lâchais mon « arme » :

- Alors comme ça tu voulais nous fausser compagnie… avec un parapluie, souffla Alec au creux de mon oreille.

C'était une situation terriblement sensuelle, malgré les circonstances, et mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente.

- C'est vraiment injuste, réussis-je tout de même à protester entre deux respirations haletantes.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente mais qui ne me trompa pas sur le fait qu'il savait de quoi je voulais parler.

Loin de me laisser tranquille pour que je réponde, il fit remonter une de ses mains jusque sur ma joue pour poser ma tête sur mon épaule. Il avait frôlé ma poitrine dans la manœuvre.

- Vous avez déjà une force surnaturelle… mais en plus vous utilisez votre charme vampirique…

Il eut un petit rire et sa deuxième main continua de faire des arabesques délicieuses sur mon ventre. Je soupirai à nouveau de bien-être. Je pouvais deviner son sourire face à mes réactions.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je l'utilise sur toi ? dit-il tout contre mon oreille qu'il en profita pour mordiller.

Je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui m'échappa. Je le sentis sourire franchement contre ma peau tandis que je rougissais. Je me fis violence pour répliquer de façon cohérente :

- C'est tellement fort que j'en oublie Edward. Tu utilises forcement ton charme, je ne vois que cette explication.

Je l'avais senti se raidir mais il se détendit rapidement juste après. Sa main glissa sur ma gorge et je déglutis. Il allait peut être me tuer, exhausser enfin mon souhait… Je souris.

- Je ne te tuerai pas, Bella, affirma-t-il fermement.

Son changement de ton me refit prendre contact avec la réalité. Je me retournai et lui fit face :

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose ! Vous tuez des humains tous les jours pour vous nourrir ! Je le sais, vos yeux sont écarlates ! crachais-je presque. Il vous suffit de vous nourrir de moi ! Il parait que j'ai un sang très appétissant, je ne devrais même pas avoir à vous le demander !

- Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre dans cette ruelle ! répliquais-je encore une fois.

Je perçu sur son visage qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Parfait, me dis-je, s'il perd son contrôle il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de me tuer.

- Tu devrais te résigner et accepter que tu vas vivre, parce que je ne te lâcherais pas, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, affirma-t-il derechef.

- Mais de quel droit pensez-vous pouvoir décider de ce que je dois faire de ma vie ! m'énervais-je carrément, oubliant à qui je m'adressais. Je suis assez grande pour choisir par moi-même et je veux mourir !

Mettant retournée je pouvais observer ses réactions. Il n'y avait plus rien de tendre sur son visage, mais plutôt un mélange de douleur et de colère. Il m'attrapa et me ramena dans la maison où il me déposa sur le canapé. Il se releva et me regarda de haut avec un air sévère, qui me fit l'effet d'être une enfant capricieuse. Il m'impressionnait, même énervé, il ne m'avait fait aucun mal.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, et je te le répète, tu ne mourras pas. Tu n'es pas à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour toi en ce moment parce que tu es très affectée par ce que t'as fait ce connard de Cullen. Mais je te promets qu'un jour tu me remercieras. Je prends la bonne décision alors même que tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi.

Sa voix était calme malgré sa colère et cela me fit me sentir coupable. Il avait raison, j'étais pitoyable. Je baissai la tête et me recroquevillai sur le canapé. J'étais une idiote finie. Cette prise de conscience me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais si je ne mourrai pas, je devrai être transformée, je le savais :

- C'est pour ça qu'Aro a parlé de 10 jours, compris-je. Tu vas me transformer !

Il me regarda et me fit un petit sourire contrit.

- Oui, je me refuse à te tuer.

Ce que je ressenti à cette annonce, ce fut de la peur. Une peur terrible qui fit battre mon cœur beaucoup plus vite. Instantanément Alec fut près de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Bella ? Ca ne va pas ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, il prit ma tête entre ses mains doucement et je le laissai faire :

- Parle-moi s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Je… Je pense que ca me fait peur, avouais-je.

- La transformation ?

- Non… Enfin si… A quoi sert d'avoir l'éternité si c'est pour la passer sans son âme sœur… soupirais-je.

Il sourit franchement :

- Tu auras ton âme sœur avec toi, je te le promets.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Edward est parti, il m'a juré que ce serait « comme s'il n'avait jamais existé », Il…

- Edward n'a jamais été ton âme sœur, Bella, souffla Alec.

- Mais… Tu n'en sais rien….

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de finir par parler :

- Si Bella, j'en suis sur, parce que ton âme sœur… c'est moi…

Le souffle se bloqua dans mes poumons à cette annonce. Etait-il sérieux où se jouait-il de moi comme Edward semblait l'avoir fait ?

- Respire ma puce, dit-il tendrement en me tapotant le dos.

- Comment je peux savoir si tu dis la vérité ? demandais-je. Tu pourrais très bien mentir pour que je consente à la transformation !

- Tu l'as déjà remarqué, il y a une alchimie très puissante entre nous, dit-il d'un air taquin.

- Ca ne prouve ri…

Il eut un rire joyeux :

- Tu peux te mentir à toi-même autant que tu veux mais tu ne pourras plus nier l'évidence lorsque tu seras transformée, ma chérie, me dit-il tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras. Il suffit que tu arrêtes de réfléchir pour que ton corps exprime son désir pour moi.

Je rougis en repensant à l'épisode dans la voiture. Il avait raison mais je me refusai à l'admettre devant lui. Il sourit en me voyant rougir et enfoui son visage dans mon cou :

- Tu as une odeur délicieuse, tu sais.

Je ne répondis pas. Et s'il disait vrai ? S'il était vraiment mon âme sœur ? Il m'avait semblé bizarre qu'Aro revienne sur sa décision de me tuer mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, tout prenait sens. Une bouffée d'espoir et d'amour m'emplit tandis que je réalisai que ce que m'avait dit Alec était vrai et je me dégageai rapidement pour mieux lui sauter dans les bras. Bientôt il fut allongé sur le canapé tandis que je le surplombai. La position était très intime et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles à cette constatation tandis qu'Alec m'attirais contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et la sensation exquise. Rapidement j'ouvris les lèvres et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un combat enflammé. Je me sentais perdre complètement pied, je ne me contrôlais plus, mes mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux d'Alec, je m'accrochai à lui comme une désespérée.

Bientôt Alec rompit le baiser avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma respiration était haletante, je n'avais pas remarqué que je manquais d'air. Lorsque j'eus repris ma respiration je m'amusai à caresser de mes doigts son visage tandis qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Comment j'ai fait pour pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt… murmurais-je pour moi-même. Je crois que je t'aime Alec, lui avouais-je.

Cela me semblait fou ! Totalement irréel ! Mais c'est ce que je ressentais, comme s'il m'avait suffi d'envisager la possibilité pour que mes sentiments se dévoilent.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

- Prenez une chambre ! lança une voix derrière moi.

Alec grogna contre le visiteur qui venait nous déranger. Je me redressai en position assise et Alec fit de même. Démétri nous observait en souriant.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je te remercie Bella ! Alec va être beaucoup moins chiant maintenant. Tu n'imagines pas comme il m'embêtait avec ses peurs de te faire du mal, s'en était risible…

Alec grogna de nouveau et je lui pris la main pour le calmer.

- C'est mignon, dis-je.

Démétri éclata de rire et Alec fit une tête bizarre.

- T'as vu Alec t'es en train de perdre toute crédibilité ! Tu es « mignon » mon pote ! rigola Démétri.

- C'est un compliment ! le défendis-je.

- Bella, on ne dit pas mignon pour un mec ! Ce n'est pas viril !

- Mais je ne savais pas ! m'étonnais-je.

- C'est pas grave, dit Alec, j'ai compris l'idée.

- C'est juste très drôle ! ajouta Démétri.

- Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous rigoliez tout à l'heure avant que je vous fausse compagnie ? demandais-je.

Le fou rire de Démétri repartit de plus belle. Il essaya de raconter mais n'y arriva pas durant près d'un quart d'heure. J'eu le temps de me faire la réflexion que s'il avait été humain il serait mort, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec perdre patience et bougonne :

- J'ai essayé de te préparer un repas : J'ai cassé le plat de salade, fais brulé la viande et oublié la levure dans le gâteau…

C'était une attention qui me fit chaud au cœur malgré le comique de la situation, alors je tentai de ne pas rigoler :

- Si tu rigoles je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu en meures, me menaça Alec.

- Alors pense à me transformer avant que je meure quand même, ais-je juste le temps de déclarer avant d'exploser de rire et de rejoindre Démétri dans son hilarité.

- Tout ce que tu veux, murmura Alec avant de se jeter sur moi pour commencer sa douce torture.

Je n'avais plus vraiment peur de l'avenir. J'avais mon compagnon, Alec, et Démétri promettait d'être un ami génial. Ma transformation serait une renaissance.

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui ! **

**J'espère que ca vous a plu ! J'ai eu pas mal de mal a écrire ce chapitre et je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser donc dites moi tout : Avez vous été surpris(es) ? Que pensez vous qu'il se passera dans la suite ?**

**À la prochaine fois :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a tous ! **

**Encore merci au lecteurs anonymes et aux rewiewers pour leur soutien :) Vos commentaires m'encouragent beaucoup et j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire et à répondre à ceux auxquels je le peux. **

**C'est un chapitre un peu plus calme, je vous laisse en juger par vous meme. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

En fin de journée, Démétri partit chasser, nous laissant seuls, Alec et moi.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, me conseille Alec. Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour la journée je pense, ma puce.

Je souris au surnom mais ma bouche s'étira vite en un long bâillement. Le rire cristallin d'Alec me parvint alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre pour m'allonger. Il riait encore lorsqu'il vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Il prit ma tête dans ses paumes et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me sentais fondre entre ses mains, mes pensées étant de moins en moins ordonnées, ma respiration s'accélérant au rythme de ses baisers. Il finit par s'écarter en souriant. Son sourire était vraiment merveilleux et avait un effet dévastateur sur ma petite personne. Et il devait l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il en faisait plus que de raison. Alec respirait la joie de vivre.

- Tes réactions purement humaines sont jouissives tu sais, dit-il d'une voix envoutante. La façon dont tes joues se colorent dès que tu es gênée, la petite moue que tu fais quand tu es en colère, ta respiration qui s'accélère… Ça risque de me manquer un peu, avoua-t-il.

- Dis-toi qu'il y aura beaucoup d'avantages, susurrais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsque je me reculai, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à son expression choquée.

- Bon Dieu mais qu'avez-vous fait de ma copine toute timide, souffla-t-il tandis que je profitai de sa stupeur pour aller prendre une chemise de nuit dans la penderie et l'enfiler rapidement, cachée par la porte de l'armoire.

Démétri avait été acheté quelques habits pendant que je dormais. Une fois en tenue de nuit je me jetais sur le lit, Alec me rattrapa sans mal :

- Fais attention, tu vas te faire mal si tu continues.

- T'inquiète je gère, mon chéri, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sourit à l'entente du surnom. Je m'étais surprise moi-même. Jamais je n'avais eu ce type de comportement avec Edward, j'étais tout le temps dans la retenue mais avec Alec j'étais libre, j'étais simplement moi…

Allongée de coté sur le lit, ma tête reposant sur mon coude, je l'observais quelques instants tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais aborder le sujet de ma transformation. Bien sur le sujet avait été abordé plus tôt dans la journée mais j'avais besoin d'en parler encore un peu pour faire disparaitre certaines craintes. J'avais toujours une petite voix qui me soufflait de faire attention, qu'Edward m'avait déjà fait miroiter monts et merveilles pour finir par me laisser. Décidant de crever l'abcès, je me lançais :

- Quand est-ce que tu vas me transformer, Alec ? demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il surpris. D'ici cinq ou six jours surement…

Son manque de précision sonna dans mon esprit comme la confirmation de toutes mes craintes.

- Pourquoi prendre tant de temps ?! l'interrompis-je. Je suis sure de ce que je veux, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Mais je veux pouvoir prendre le temps de te connaitre, s'exclama Alec.

- Pourquoi ? m'exclamais-je avec ma voix partant dans les aigus sous le coup du stress. Pour pouvoir me lâcher comme Edward ? ajoutais-je légèrement hystérique.

Alec me prit immédiatement dans ses bras en voyant mon changement d'attitude. Il avait l'air inquiet mais aussi un peu blessé et immédiatement je m'en voulus d'avoir douté de lui.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je immédiatement en le serrant à mon tour contre moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui.

- C'est rien Bella. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses avoir des doutes…

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'aurai aimé attendre… souffla Alec.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes comme pour se donner du courage et je compris que ce qu'il allait dire était quelque chose de très personnel.

- Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine. Si je m'imprègne de ton humanité, cela me permet d'imaginer ce qu'a pu être ma vie avant la transformation. Et dans le même temps j'aimerai pouvoir te raconter l'humaine que tu étais si tu venais à perdre tes souvenirs au cours de la transformation, comme cela fut le cas pour moi.

Je passai doucement mes mains dans son dos pour tenter de lui montrer que je comprenais, que je m'en voulais d'avoir douté. Cela avait du être affreux de vivre sans rien savoir de soi.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, soufflais-je à son oreille.

- Ca m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, avoua-t-il. Et puis si Mademoiselle est rassurée c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-il avec son fameux sourire de retour sur son visage.

Le silence revint durant quelques minutes :

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? demandais-je.

Alec rigola franchement :

- Tu me demande ce que je pense que tu me demandes, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il.

Le rouge me monta aux joues alors que je me rendais compte du double sens de ma question. Il pensait sincèrement que je lui demandais s'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? Je me doutais bien que c'était le cas, il ne m'avait pas attendu toute sa vie… Mais jamais je n'aurais eu l'audace de poser cette question comme ça, de but en blanc.

- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! m'exclamais-je pour cacher ma gène. Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de transformer quelqu'un. Et je suis sûre que tu m'avais comprise, ajoutais-je faussement énervée.

Son petit sourire me le confirma :

- Mais j'aime trop te faire rougir pour rater cette occasion, ma puce, dit-il joueur. Mais la réponse est non, je n'ai jamais transformé personne. Tu seras ma première fois et surement l'unique. Transformer quelqu'un c'est vraiment quelque chose que je trouve très personnel.

Je souris :

- Est-ce que tu pourras juste essayer de ne pas me prévenir du moment où tu comptes le faire ? demandais-je doucement. Sinon je me connais, je vais stresser…

- Stresser ? s'étonna Alec. Je croyais que tu étais pressée d'être transformée !

- Oui bien sûr ! acquiesçais-je. Mais j'ai déjà sentis la brulure du venin et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de recommencer. Je supporte assez mal la douleur. Et puis je déteste le sang donc je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire quand il va falloir… manger, avouais-je en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

- Pour le sang ne t'inquiète pas, ça te semblera juste naturel. Pour ce qui est de la douleur tu n'en ressentiras que très peu. Depuis que je sais maitriser mon don aucun Volturi n'a souffert lors de sa transformation.

J'étais réellement étonnée. J'aurais voulu lui demander des précisions mais il enchaina rapidement :

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu connais la douleur provoquée par le venin ? Tu es humaine, tu n'as pas pu être mordue sans te transformer…

Je frissonnai en repensant à cet épisode de ma vie où James m'avait pourchassée.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le raconter maintenant, déclara Alec, ça te mets mal à l'aise et il est tard.

- Ca va aller, le rassurais-je.

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et commençais à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec James, Laurent et Victoria. Les mots me vinrent facilement tandis qu'Alec caressait doucement mes cheveux. Il gronda plusieurs fois sa colère comme par exemple au moment où James m'avait envoyé voltiger dans une vitre avant de me mordre et au moment où Edward avait aspiré le venin de la plaie mais jamais il ne m'interrompit. A la fin de mon récit j'étais vraiment fatiguée :

- Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça, dit-il sincèrement touch2. Ce Cullen aura au moins fait une bonne chose de sa vie, sauver la tienne.

Il déposa un bisou sur le haut de mon crane avant de souffler :

- Maintenant il faut que tu dormes pour être en forme demain…

- Je t'aime… dis-je alors que mes yeux se fermaient doucement.

- Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi, répondit-il.

Et je m'endormis comme une pierre.

**Point de vue d'Alec**

Elle venait de s'endormir et c'était un spectacle que j'aurai pu regarder pendant des heures. La façon dont ses cheveux s'entremêlaient lorsqu'elle se retournait dans les couvertures, ses petites mains se se serraient dans les draps, les petits mots qu'elle chuchotait en dormant… Tout cela allait me manquer…

En repensant à cette journée un grand sourire se logea sur mon visage. Son tempérament était vraiment exquis, savoir qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux me plaisait mais ce que je préférai le plus c'était les moments où elle était gênée. C'était un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas : la gêne. D'aussi loin que je me rappelais, j'avais appris en rencontrant Aro et les Volturis que nous ne devions rien à personne sauf à nos maitres et que ce que nous faisions était toujours considéré comme un modèle dans le reste du monde vampirique. Nous créons les lois, nous sommes la Justice. De ce fait je ne m'en voulais jamais pour les choses que je pouvais faire, je le faisais juste. Lorsqu'il arrivait que certains se moquent de mes faits et gestes, je les faisais taire ou alors je les laissai faire, cela ne m'avait jamais atteint. Avec Bella je commençai à comprendre ce qu'étaient réellement les sentiments et les émotions, quelque chose que je n'avais jusque-là entraperçu qu'avec ma sœur, Jane. Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! C'était comme si un sang nouveau coulaient de nouveau dans mes veines, apportant de la lumière dans mon existence de ténèbres.

Puis mes pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à la fin de soirée. A voir Bella allongée dans ce lit, j'avais eu un peu de mal à retenir mes ardeurs, elle était tellement désirable… La façon dont elle mordait parfois ses lèvres ravivait chaque fois mon désir pour elle.

Puis elle avait parlé de la transformation, et j'avais vite compris que sa plus grande crainte était que je la laisse tomber. Ce putain de Cullen l'avait lâchement abandonnée et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ait peur que je me joue d'elle à mon tour, mais j'avais été peiné par sa méfiance. J'aimerai qu'avant sa transformation, elle ait enfin une entière confiance en moi et en notre lien.

Je lui avais confié mon absence de souvenir et elle avait semblé comprendre mon choix. En me confiant, j'avais pour la première fois raconté cela a quelqu'un et cela m'avait quelque part soulagé, même si cela ne changeait rien à la situation.

Et puis elle m'avait raconté commet James l'avait prise en chasse. J'avais eu envie de retrouver ses cendres pour essayer de le reconstruire et le détruire à nouveau de mes propres mains. En s'attaquant à la compagne d'un Volturi, à ma Bella, il avait commis un crime impardonnable. A cause de ce James et aussi surtout de l'imprudence ces Cullen qui n'avaient pas su la protéger, elle avait souffert inutilement et cela ne resterait pas sans conséquences !

Pour me calmer je sortis dehors pour passer ma colère en réduisant quelques arbres à l'état de sciure, non loin de la maison d'Anton dans la foret. Une fois calmé je retournai auprès de Bella après avoir eu droit aux blagues de Démétri sur mon comportement. Elle dormait toujours paisiblement et lorsque je m'allongeai à son coté elle vint se blottir contre moi. Le semblant de colère que je ressentais encore fondis comme neige au soleil à son contact.

**Voila, j'ai conscience que c'était assez court mais j'espère que ca vous a quand même plu :)**

**Dans le prochain épisode, arrivera surement enfin la transformation et peut être deux personnages feront leur véritable entrée dans cette histoire qui était pour le moment très centrée sur Bella, Alec et Démétri. **

**Laissez moi vos avis ! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'étais-ce pas trop calme ? Quels sont les deux personnages qui vont rejoindre notre couple dans la maison d'Anton selon vous ? Seront-ils des amis ou des ennemis ? Laissez votre imagination s'exprimer ;)**

**Bisous a tous et a bientôt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebonjour cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s !**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, il est légèrement plus long que les chapitres précédents. **

**Juste une petite information avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement. Je répondrai aux reviews des anonymes sur le chapitre pour lequel ils ont envoyé leur review et non sur le nouveau chapitre. Voila c'est tout :)**

**Personne d'entre vous ne semble avoir trouvé quels sont les deux vampires qui arriveront à la fin de ce chapitre mais certains en ont deviné un sur deux, bravo à eux :)**

**Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus, **

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

**Chapitre 5**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Le lendemain je passai la journée entière à répondre aux questions d'Alec à mon sujet. Tout y passa : ma famille, les gens avec qui je trainais, Edward et les Cullen, Jacob, ce que j'aimais manger, mes passes temps, la musique que j'écoutais, les livres que j'aimais lire, mes endroits favoris, et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. La journée défila lentement au fil de toutes ses questions…

- Et la télé ? Tu regardes la télé ? demanda-t-il encore.

- Oui, je la regarde. Tu vas trouver ca bizarre mais j'adorai regarder les séries comme Vampire Diaries ou des choses comme ça.

- Je ne connais pas, je dois t'avouer que regarder des séries sur les vampires et toutes les conneries qu'on peut vous faire croire sur nous…

- Ce que j'ai appris avec cette série c'est justement que les vampires pouvaient exister, que peut être certains se cachaient parmi nous, et je n'avais pas tort, dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Mouais mais est ce que je ressemble à ces vampires de pacotille ? demanda-t-il comme s'il pensait que j'allais le détromper.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, cherchant en quoi Damon Salvatore ou Klaus pouvaient être considérés comme des vampires de pacotille, ils en en imposaient quand même. N'ayant pas de réponse à sa question il continua :

- Allez Bella ! Tu ne vas pas sérieusement me dire que les vampires de cette série étaient crédibles !

- Ben si !

- T'es pas sérieuse ! s'indigna-t-il.

La moue qu'il fit me fit éclater de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! continua-t-il.

- C'est juste que… commençais-je à expliquer entre deux crises de fous rires. On dirait que tu te sens menacé par un personnage dans une série télé ! m'exclamais-je.

- Elle n'a pas tort mec ! intervint Démétri depuis le salon. T'es ridicule ! ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt Alec réagit au quart de tour, à vitesse vampirique il se retrouva face à Démétri :

- Répète un peu pour voir ! dit-il.

Démétri ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. Un sourire en coin se logea sur son visage. Après deux jours avec eux j'avais pu remarquer que cela promettait toujours une petite provocation pour Alec.

- T'énerves pas mec, sinon tu vas bientôt retourner continuer de construire une clairière en pleine forêt ! lança-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Je ne compris pas la blague mais Alec, qui tentait de rester de marbre, ne put retenir un sourire.

- Sérieux mec, le pire c'est que tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a soulagé, avoua-t-il avant de rigoler franchement.

Démétri lui lança une petite tape dans l'épaule en guise de paix.

- Il y a une clairière dans le coin ? demandais-je naïvement.

Le sourire de Démétri remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Vas-y explique lui ! l'autorisa Alec. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Démétri se tourna vers moi :

- Alors je t'explique. Ton chéri, ici présent, était un peu sur les nerfs hier après que tu lui ai parlé d'un certain James. Alors il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de taper dans des arbres. Résultats de l'opération il a réduit une bonne dizaine d'arbres en sciure. Alors oui, maintenant, il y a une clairière dans cette foret !

Je tentai de me retenir d'éclater de rire mais n'y arrivai pas. Alec était tellement impulsif ! Encore quelque chose qui le différenciait d'Edward. Je n'avais rencontré Alec depuis seulement quelques jours et pourtant je me sentais déjà si proche de lui que j'en arrivai à me demander si j'avais vraiment aimé Edward ou si j'avais seulement été victime de son charme vampirique. Edward… je pense qu'il était temps de lui dire adieu. Jamais je ne le reverrai et je n'en avais pas particulièrement envie. Il fallait que je tire un trait net sur cette partie de ma vie et je voulais le faire alors que j'étais encore humaine. Ma vie vampirique ne serait de ce fait pas entachée par cette fichue histoire. S'il y avait une clairière dans cette foret il fallait que j'y aille. Rien de mieux pour faire une croix sur Edward que de retourner dans une clairière, tout comme notre clairière de Forks. Mais Forks était trop loin et cette nouvelle clairière ferait l'affaire.

- Bella ?

Une main se posa sur ma joue, me faisant revenir au moment présent. Alec était en face de moi et me regardait dans les yeux ! Je sentis son pouce essuyer ma joue et cela me fit comprendre que j'avais dû laisser couler une larme traitresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'inquiétude que je vis dans ses yeux me conforta dans mon projet. En continuant de penser à Edward je ne ferai que le blesser.

- Tu veux bien m'amener dans cette clairière ? demandais-je. J'ai besoin de dire au revoir à… à quelqu'un…

Ma voix s'était faite si faible sur la fin de la phrase que j'aurai douté du fait qu'il ait pu m'entendre s'il n'avait pas été un vampire. Il me regarda encore quelques instants, semblant chercher des réponses à ses questions dans mes yeux puis finit par acquiescer.

- Va te préparer, il fait pas très chaud dehors aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il.

_**Point de vue d'Alec**_

Elle venait de quitter la pièce d'une démarche lente mais décidée. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de garder la face pour ne pas me blesser mais elle était tellement transparente. Tous ses efforts ne servaient à rien, il m'avait suffi de l'observer attentivement pour comprendre qu'elle était bouleversée. Et je savais qu'une seule et unique chose pouvait bouleverser Bella de cette façon : c'était encore lui ! Ce foutu Cullen !

Démétri me tapa l'épaule.

- Relaxe mec. Ca va pas le faire si tu t'énerves maintenant. Tu sais qu'elle a besoin de temps, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pressée de tourner la page au moins autant que toi.

- Je sais, avouais-je. C'est juste que je peux pas m'en empêcher, je supporte qu'un autre arrive encore à lui faire du mal alors qu'elle m'a moi.

- Elle a dit qu'elle devait dire au revoir, Alec. Elle est décidée à tirer un trait, mais il faut que tu acceptes que ce soit un peu difficile pour elle.

J'entendis Bella revenir vers nous. Elle avait mis un gros pull et un k-way.

- On y va ? demandais-je.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. C'est loin ? me demanda-t-elle

Je retrouvai instantanément le sourire.

- Comment te dire… C'est a cinq minutes… commençais-je.

- Ah ben ca va c'est cool, s'extasia-t-elle.

- A cinq minutes pour moi Bella, dis-je en souriant.

J'eu un plaisir indéfinissable en voyant sa tête se décomposer sous la compréhension :

- Tu veux dire que …

- Oui, éclatais-je de rire. C'est à cinq minutes si tu vas à 120 km/h. Je sais pas si t'es forte en maths mais a fait une dizaine de kilomètres, ajoutais-je pour l'énerver.

Elle me regarda, comme si j'avais dit un gros mot. C'était juste bon à voir.

- Génial ! Maintenant même mon petit copain me prend pour une débile ! lâcha-t-elle.

- Le prend pas mal je voulais juste voir ta tête, avouais-je.

- Et alors, t'es content de ton effet ?

- Ouais, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Ta tête était juste énorme !

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Euh ben comme tu veux ! continuais-je de la taquiner.

Elle essaye de me frapper l'épaule et j'en profitai pour l'attraper et la mettre sur mon dos avant de commencer à courir en direction de la clairière.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se calmer rapidement. Arrivés a destination je la fis descendre et la prit dans mes bras en voyant qu'elle tenait à peine debout. Je souris en repensant à notre rencontre, je l'avais aussi mise sur mon dos et il n'avait fallu que de quelques secondes pour que son oreille interne perde tout repère. Elle avait dû se tenir à moi pour reprendre ses esprits, et nous étions aujourd'hui dans la même situation.

Bella avait enfoui sa tête dans mon torse. Elle fut secouée d'un petit rire :

- T'es vraiment un gamin Alec ! Toutes ses années vampiriques t'ont pas aidé à murir sérieux !

- Touché ! dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle s'écartait pour regarder la clairière.

Repensant aux propos de Démétri je choisi de m'écarter pour la laisser face à ce qu'elle avait à faire. Je m'adossai donc à un arbre et attendit. Elle s'assit par terre, dans ses pensées, plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur ses joues puis elle finit par se retourner vers moi en souriant.

**_Point de vue de Bella_**

Dire au revoir à Edward avait été plus facile à faire que je ne l'aurai cru. Au final c'était surtout Alice qui allait me manquer. Même si elle avait toujours la manie de vouloir faire les magasins elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi. Son exubérance était entrainante. Nous nous étions vraiment rapprochées durant la traque de James. C'était du moins ce que j'avais cru avant qu'elle ne parte sans même me dire au revoir. C'était en faisant mentalement une croix sur Alice que mes larmes avaient débordé, je pense qu'elle me manquerait toujours un peu. Et Jasper, il avait toujours eu du mal à se retenir face à l'odeur de mon sang mais j'avais le sentiment que si j'avais été transformée nous aurions été amis.

Mais j'avais Alec maintenant, et Démétri, et surement que je ferai de belles rencontres parmi les autres Volturis, ils étaient ma nouvelle famille.

Je souris en me retournant vers Alec. Il avait attendu patiemment adossé à un arbre. Il avait été si silencieux que j'aurai pu croire que j'étais seule si je n'avais pas senti son regard sur moi. Je lui avait fait de la peine tout à l'heure et pour dire vrai j'avais l'impression que je ne faisais que le blesser depuis notre rencontre : d'abord en voulant mourir puis en n'arrêtant pas de penser à Edward. Et pourtant il avait toujours été tellement gentil avec moi.

Je courus vers lui le plus rapidement que je le pus et l'enlaçait :

- Maintenant je suis à toi, dis-je doucement. Personne ne pourra plus nous séparer.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes d'abord tendrement. Mais je voulais plus, je voulais ne faire qu'un avec lui, alors nos langues se mêlèrent dans un combat amoureux. Je me sentais défaillir alors que le désir montait en moi comme la lave d'un volcan. Il rompit le baiser pour moi, j'aurai été incapable de prendre cette initiative.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien tes paroles m'ont excité, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant.

- Prends moi Alec, j'en ai envie, suppliai-je presque.

Je le sentis rigoler tandis que sa langue traçait un sillon glacé le long de ma gorge, m'envoyant des frissons de plus en plus puissants.

- Tu sais bien que je ne prendrai pas ce risque tant que tu es aussi fragile. Il suffirait d'un instant d'inattention de ma part pour que je te brise en deux. Et je ne veux pas avoir à me contrôler, je veux que mon attention ne soit accaparée que par toi, et par toi seulement.

Comment arrivait-il à garder autant de contrôle sur lui-même alors que je n'arrivai même pas à contrôler mes pensées…

- Alors mords moi Alec… soufflai-je. Je ne veux pas attendre, je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu es certaine ? demanda-t-il vraisemblablement surpris.

- Oui… Et puis, quand je serai comme toi, tu n'auras plus à te contrôler, ajoutais-je taquine.

Un grognement sorti de sa poitrine, signe que l'idée lui plaisait énormément.

En moins d'une seconde il échangea nos places, j'étais adossée à l'arbre et il me faisait face.

- Ca va bien se passer, je t'aime, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je le regardai comme fasciné lorsque de la fumée, due à son don, commença à nous entourer. Il approcha doucement, une de ses mains se plaça dans ma nuque tandis que sa bouche effleurait mon cou. Mon souffle était erratique, l'instinct de survie luttant pour prendre le contrôle sur mes gestes.

Je ne sentis qu'un bref instant la morsure de d'Alec avant que tout devienne noir. Je ne sentais plus rien, ne voyait rien non plus. J'étais comme seule dans une immensité d'obscurité où seul le calme et le silence régnaient en maitre. C'était donc ça l'effet du don d'Alec ! Je me surpris à apprécier le calme.

**_Point de vue d'Alec_**

Le sang de Bella coula dans ma gorge. Il était exquis. Je la sentis s'affaisser dans mes bras suite à mon don. Elle était offerte et j'avais tout droit sur son sang, sur elle. Et j'en voulais plus ! Je grognai de contentement savourant ce liquide coulant abondamment dans ma gorge. Et encore plus ! Un nectar sucré et délicieux.

- Alec ! m'appela une voix autoritaire.

Je n'y fis pas attention, je voulais plus de sang ! Seul cela comptait !

- Alec arrête ça ! repris la voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Démétri.

Je me détournai de mon repas quelques instants pour lui répondre :

- Laisse-moi, trouve toi une autre proie, balançais-je en grognant.

Je ne le lasserai pas me voler mon repas !

- Ce n'est pas ta proie Alec, dit Démétri d'une voix dure. C'est Bella !

Cela me fit un tel choc que je la lâchai d'un coup. Démétri la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était blafarde et le sang qui s'écoulait de son cou ne me fit soudain plus du tout envie. Le contraste entre le blanc de sa peau et le rouge carmin me donna presque envie de cracher tout ce que je venais de lui prélever. Je me dégouttai, j'avais failli la tuer. Bella gémit.

- Maintiens ton don Alec, si tu de déconcentre ca va pas entre génial pour elle.

Aussitôt je me reconcentrai, sans pour autant oublier ce que je venais de faire. J'étais vraiment un monstre.

- Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurai…

- C'est normal que tu aies perdu le contrôle Alec, tenta de me rassurer Démétri. J'ai bien failli y passer moi-même quand Rebecca m'a transformé il me semble...

Oui je m'en rappelais. J'avais été obligé d'utiliser mon don sur elle pour qu'elle arrête de prélever son sang.

- Allez mec, ramenons là chez Anton, déclara Démétri. Et ça ne sert a rien de te blâmer, l'incident est clos et elle est vivante.

Je ne pus acquiescer. Je m'en voudrai toujours d'avoir dérapé alors qu'elle m'avait accordé toute sa confiance.

_**Deux jours plus tard** _

Cela faisait près de deux jours que le corps de Bella avait commencé à lutter contre le venin. Son petit corps était secoué de violents tremblements tandis que les globules rouges perdaient peu à peu la bataille contre les cellules ultra développées des vampires. Et même si je savais qu'elle ne souffrait pas, grâce à mon don, je ne pouvais pas empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité de se frayer un chemin dans ma conscience. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine quand Démétri entra dans la chambre :

- Mec, faudrait que tu sortes, me dit-il contrit.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

- Je ne peux pas partir, Démétri. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On a de la visite.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris :

- Ce sont des nôtres. Marcus et Jane sont en bas… dit-il.

Marcus ? Jamais depuis au moins une cinquantaine d'année, Marcus n'avait quitté l'enceinte du palais ! Et Jane ? Que venaient-ils faire là ? Y avait-il eut un souci à Volterra ?

Un gémissement de Bella me ramena dans le présent. La moindre baisse de concentration faisait baisser l'intensité de mon don. Aussitôt je me reconcentrai sur elle :

- Excuse-moi auprès d'eux mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir les saluer, dis-je à Démétri. Je lui ai promis de pas la laisser.

J'avais déjà failli à ma promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal, je n'allai pas la trahir une seconde fois en deux jours.

- Ouais, tu veux que je te ramène un casse-croute ? proposa-t-il.

- Ça ira merci, dis-je alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Marcus de rentrer dans la pièce. Il m'adressa un signe de tête avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

- Il lui reste combien de temps ? chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence.

- Quelques heures à peine, répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

- Notre venue n'a pas à t'inquiéter, Aro voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle se nourrisse… normalement si je puis dire, souffla-t-il.

Et il se renferma dans le silence. Ainsi Aro voulait s'assurer que Bella ne choisirai pas de se nourrir du sang d'animaux. Bella n'avait pas paru s'inquiéter de ce dont elle allait se nourrir, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, pensais-je. J'observais Marcus quelques instants, il semblait vraiment soucieux de Bella et je dirais même qu'un petit sourire illuminait son visage toujours si terne.

Son intérêt pour ma compagne me laissait perplexe. Marcus était un vrai zombi depuis la mort tragique de Didyme et je ne me rappelais pas qu'il ait manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour quoi que ce soit depuis cet évènement. Bella devait vraiment être quelqu'un de peu commun pour arriver à faire sortir Marcus de son état léthargique.

Peu à peu les battements de cœur de Bella ralentirent et je fus vraiment content qu'elle n'ait pas à subir la douleur que j'avais moi-même ressentit lors de mon dernier battement de cœur.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Démétri et Jane rentrer dans la pièce pour assister à la naissance d'un pair. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant de regarder la vie quitter un être pour laisser place à un autre. C'était un luxe de pouvoir mourir tout en sachant que la vie suivante serait encore plus longue et riche.

Les yeux rivés sur ma compagne, j'entendis son cœur battre un dernier coup tandis que ses poumons se vidaient de leur oxygène avant que le silence ne se fasse dans la pièce.

**Et voila, c'est fini. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de développer les personnalités de nos deux arrivants. Il y aura aussi le réveil de Bella. J'espère que l'alternance des points de vue ne vous a pas trop dérangé... Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir sinon je risque d'en refaire par la suite et il ne faudrait pas que cela vous rebute.**

**Pas trop déçus de l'arrivée de Jane et Marcus ? Pourquoi Marcus semble t-il autant intrigué par Bella ? Pourquoi s'est il déplacé en personne pour porter un message que Jane aurait pu apporter seule ? Quel sera le comportement de Jane face à Bella ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à lire vos reviews et vos commentaires :) **

**Encore merci à tous, cette histoire n'existe que grâce à vous. C'était initialement un OS qui devait se terminer dès le troisième chapitre faute d'inspiration mais j'ai maintenant pas mal d'idées pour la suite :) **

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bisous a tous ! **

**PS: J'ai moins eu le temps de relire et de corriger ce chapitre, j'espère que les fautes n'ont trop pas gêné la lecture**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'ai le plaisir de vous mettre en ligne le sixième chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il comblera votre curiosité sur nos deux arrivants :)**

**Encore merci aux reviewers :) Mais aussi aux lecteurs anonymes que je n'oublie pas et qui je l'espere prennent tout autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire :) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 6 **

**_Point de vue d'Alec_ **

Bella ouvrit les yeux alors que je m'approchais à vitesse humaine du lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Dans un mouvement gracile elle fut sur pied. Elle sembla quelque peu surprise par sa vitesse.

- Bella ? appelais-je.

Elle tourna aussitôt sa tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et un dixième de seconde plus tard elle fut sur moi. La force de l'impact m'encastra dans le mur, fissurant légèrement ma peau, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Bella était dans mes bras et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ce moment. J'entendis vaguement le rire de Démétri, me penchant déjà pour embrasser ma tendre compagne.

J'étais au bord de l'extase : elle ne semblait pas m'avoir oublié ! Ni même m'en vouloir !

Mais nos lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de se sceller que je sentis Bella m'échapper des mains et être projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Réagissant au quart de tours je me positionnais immédiatement devant Bella, qui s'était mise à grogner, dans le but de la protéger.

Jane était face à moi, elle aussi en position d'attaque, et furieuse. Que lui prenait-il ? Elle venait d'attaquer ma compagne, bon sang ! Elle tenta de me feinter par la droite, vraisemblablement dans le but d'atteindre de nouveau Bella, mais j'anticipai son mouvement et la giflai aussi fort que possible. Elle s'arrêta sous le coup et je lu dans son regard qu'elle était stupéfaite, jamais je n'avais encore levé la main sur elle. Oui elle était ma sœur, mais Bella était ma compagne et je n'accepterai pas que Jane lève la main sur elle.

Démétri profita de sa stupéfaction de Jane pour l'entrainer en dehors de la pièce et je l'en remerciai mentalement. Bella passa devant moi, tentant de les rejoindre, mais je la retins par le poignet. Elle se retourna vers moi, rapidement, et lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent je sentis que sa colère venait de diminuer. Les nouveaux nés n'étaient vraiment pas maitres de leurs émotions, pensais-je en souriant. Les yeux de Bella étaient passés en quelques secondes de la rage pure, au désir. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour, un sourire éblouissant. Je l'attirais contre moi et embrassait tendrement ses lèvres :

- Bienvenue parmi nous, ma chérie, soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

Rapidement, nos baisers se firent plus langoureux et sensuels. J'étais en train de perdre peu à peu tout mon contrôle lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil que Marcus était toujours dans la pièce. Doucement je me repris et me détachai doucement de Bella. Elle me regarda avec incompréhension et… peur. Elle pensait encore que j'allais l'abandonner, compris-je.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, expliquais-je pour la rassurer.

Marcus nous regardait, enfin il faudrait plutôt dire regardait Bella d'un air admiratif. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de jalousie, Bella était à moi, il n'avait pas à la regarder comme ça ! Mon grognement sembla lui faire prendre conscience de la situation et il me regarda.

Son regard se fit compréhensif :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alec, je n'ai aucune revendication sur ta compagne… dit-il pour m'apaiser. Vous êtes faits l'uns pour l'autre.

Il regarda Bella quelques instants et je fis de même. Elle se tenait la gorge.

- Tu as soif, lui expliquais-je.

Marcus sortit rapidement et je le senti revenir avec un humain. Bella me regarda et je lus dans son regard toute son appréhension.

- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, tentais-je de la rassurer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce Bella s'approcha rapidement de l'humain dont le pouls s'affola. Mais au lieu de planter directement ses dents dans sa jugulaire elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Instantanément l'homme sembla se calmer. Lorsqu'il fut totalement calme elle le mordit enfin. Son contrôle me laissa sans voix. Habituellement un nouveau-né se jetait sur sa proie sans réfléchir mais Bella avait prit son temps.

Rapidement, tout le sang de sa proie fut drainé. Elle s'agrippai pourtant à lui de plus en plus fort pour ne perdre aucune goutte de ce précieux nectar. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne restait rien elle regarda fixement l'homme mort pendant près d'une minute avant de se tourner vers moi une lueur de panique dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Pourquoi je l'ai tué ! Il n'avait rien fait de m….

Les remords commençaient à apparaitre, compris-je immédiatement. Je me rappellerai toujours de ma première victime. Avec Jane nous étions tellement assoiffés que nous l'avions démembrée. M'approchant rapidement je lui soulevai le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux :

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal non plus Bella. C'est notre façon de nous nourrir, nous sommes des prédateurs. Lorsque tu étais humaine tu mangeais bien de la viande non ? C'est la même chose, essayai-e d'expliquer d'une voix apaisante.

Elle acquiesça, visiblement pas convaincue. Dans le but de la distraire de ses idées sombres et connaissant la facilité qu'avaient les nouveaux nés à passer à autre choses je l'embrassai doucement. Cela eut l'effet escompté, elle répondit à mon baiser avec urgence. Les quelques gouttes de sang tombées sur ses lèvres furent nettoyées en quelques secondes donnant au baiser un caractère encore plus intime. C'était comme si nous partagions un repas. Je savourai ce moment avant de me rappeler que mon maitre Marcus était toujours dans la pièce.

Je pestais intérieurement en me faisant la remarque qu'il était vraiment indiscret et qu'il faudrait vraiment que je trouve un moment pour être seul avec Bella. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je nous aurai enfermés dans cette chambre pendant une bonne semaine.

Rompant le baiser je posai doucement mn front contre celui de Bella en souriant. Oui je trouverai un moment où nous pourrons être seuls et alors là, rien ne nous arrêteras. Dans ce sourire j'essayai de lui faire passer tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer : la puissance de mes sentiments pour elle… Et me répondit d'un petit sourire presque timide, ayant pour effet d'accentuer le mien. Nous étions vraiment faits pour être ensembles !

- Cela te dérangerai-t-il, Alec, si je parlais avec Bella seul à seul ? demanda Marcus lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

Tout me disait de refuser : En tant que garde j'avais interdiction de laisser un de nos rois seul en présence d'un nouveau-né… et de plus, j'avais peur pour Bella, je redoutai ce que Marcus pourrait lui dire, il avait toujours été si mystérieux que je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance en lui.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, Alec, tu es en droit de refuser je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, m'informa Marcus.

Je regardai Bella, indécis.

- Ca va aller Alec, je suis une grande fille, dit Bella en souriant face à mon hésitation.

Je lui souris en retour avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de sortir de la pièce en expliquant :

- De toute façon il faut que je parle avec Jane.

Et je refermai la porte derrière moi avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Je sortis et trouvais Jane et Démétri en train de combattre.

- Il faut qu'on parle Jane, lâchai-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans la foret. Je la suivi sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas parler si les autres pouvaient nous entendre. Elle courut pendant une trentaine de minutes et ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je compris qu'elle voulait retarder au maximum la confrontation.

- Ca suffit Jane, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire ! lançais-je. J'ai l'éternité devant moi donc on devra bien en parler à un moment ou à un autre ne soit pas puérile !

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna vers moi, je pouvais voir la colère sur les traits de son visage :

- Tu te rends compte que tu as levé la main sur moi ! Et que maintenant tu m'insultes ! lâcha-t-elle énervée.

- Et toi ? répliquais-je. Tu te rends compte que tu as attaqué ma compagne ! Ma compagne, Jane ! Tu sais ce qu'elle signifie pour moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, dis-je en tentant de lui expliquer le pourquoi de mon geste.

Je n'avais pas voulu la blesser que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement mais sur le moment je n'avais pas réfléchit. Tout ce que j'avais compris c'était que Bella était en danger alors j'avais réagi.

- Ta compagne, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu ! A peine réveillée elle t'a encastré dans un mur ! Ta compagne ne te fera jamais de mal ! Elle, c'est la première chose qu'elle a fait ! J'ai vu ta peau se fissurer !

Et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit… Jane n'avait jamais supporté que l'on s'en prenne à moi. Même lors de nos missions, en plein combat, elle sortait de nulle part et faisait souffrir quiconque s'approchai un peu trop dangereusement à son gout de ma personne, pourtant pas si frêle je vous l'assure.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as attaquée ? demandais-je. Parce qu'elle m'a fissuré la peau ?

Son silence fit office d'aveu. Ma colère retomba rapidement, elle n'avait voulu que me protéger.

- Jane, Bella est un nouveau-né. Et elle sera, comme tous les nouveaux nés, très impulsive au début. Rappelle-toi de Démétri avec Rebecca. Il est bien son compagnon et pourtant à son réveil il lui a sauté dessus comme un animal. Mais rappelle-toi, il ne lui voulait pas de mal, il voulait juste être proche d'elle. Et rassure toi, Bella est ma compagne, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre…

- Mais si un jour elle tente quelque chose ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver, si en pensant te sauver elle te blesse ! Je ne pourrais rien faire, tu comprends ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon don ne marche pas sur elle ! C'est un danger, Alec !

- Tu as peur… pensais-je à voix haute.

- C'est faux je…, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Mais je savais que c'était vrai, je connaissais Jane depuis tellement longtemps que je pouvais habituellement lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle utilisait un ton supérieur ou au contraire quand elle se faisait oublier. Mais cette fois ci je n'avais pas réussi à cerner le problème du premier coup.

- Si tu as peur ! affirmais-je. Tu as peur parce que tu ne peux pas avoir une emprise sur elle comme tu en as sur les autres… Tu as peur parce que du coup elle peut briser la carapace derrière laquelle tu passes ton temps à te retrancher. Mais tu vois le mauvais côté des choses : Tu as toujours pensé que cette carapace t'aidait, comme je le pensais avant de rencontrer Bella. Mais Jane ce bouclier que nous avions construit nous détruit plus qu'il ne nous protège.

Je lui laissai un peu de temps pour méditer mes paroles avant de reprendre.

- Mais si tu regardes le côté positif des choses, Bella n'a pas à te craindre. Elle n'aura pas peur de te contredire, de te dire ce qu'elle pense, parce qu'au fond tu ne pourras pas te venger sur elle avec ton don. Et en ca, si elle décide d'être amie avec toi, tu seras sure que ce sera parce qu'elle t'apprécie et non parce qu'elle te craint. C'est la chance que tu attends depuis tout ce temps Jane. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert du fait que les autres ne veuillent pas t'approcher et que ça va être difficile pour toi de laisser Bella entrer dans ta vie, mais s'il te plait ne la rejette pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous vous êtes les femmes de ma vie et je suis sûr que vous pouvez beaucoup vous apporter l'une à l'autre.

Et je vis quelque chose que j'avais déjà vu chez beaucoup de vampires, mais jamais chez ma sœur : des yeux troubles. Les vampires ne pouvant pas pleurer, le seul signe extérieur assimilable à des pleurs chez le vampire était cette manière que nos yeux avaient de se troubler. Je n'avais jamais vu Jane aussi troublée, je sus alors que mon discours avait été entendu.

- Calin ? demandais-je en ouvrant les bras.

Aussitôt elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Sous ses abords froids, Jane était un vrai cœur d'artichaut, ma petite sœur.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que Bella est là que je vais moins t'aimer Jane, soufflais-je pour être sur que tout soit clair.

- Merci Alec, dit-elle.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir petite sœur ! lançais-je tout en sachant que cela allait la faire râler.

Comme prévu elle partit au quart de tour, oublié le léger moment de déprime :

- Hé ! Tu ne sais pas ! Je suis certaine que c'est moi la plus âgée ! D'ailleurs on a cas se décider une fois pour toute. Le dernier arrivé chez Anton sera le plus petit ! lança-t-elle avant de détaler en direction de la maison.

«Bonjour la mentalité ! » pensais-je avant de me lancer à sa poursuite. Je ne serai pas le plus petit, même pas en rêve !

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

C'était étrange d'être un vampire c'était en même temps plus facile et plus compliqué. Certes je n'étais plus du tout maladroite mais il fallait toujours que je me contrôle. Je compris dès mon réveil que ce mot « contrôle » serait le maitre mot de ma nouvelle vie. En me mettant debout j'avais senti toute cette force et cette vitesse qui feraient désormais parti de mon quotidien.

Puis j'avais vu Alec, et cela avait été comme si je le redécouvrais. Mon œil vampirique avait accès à beaucoup de détails qui m'avaient été cachés jusqu'à présent. Sa beauté me paraissait encore plus frappante et notre lien inratable. Entrainée par un élan de désir incontrôlable je m'étais jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser mais une femme blonde m'en avait empêchée. Je m'étais sentie projetée dans le mur d'en face. A cet instant j'avais été une boule de colère telle que j'aurai pu l'étriper vivante si Alec et Démétri, que je remarquais pour la première fois, n'étaient pas intervenus aussitôt.

Ensuite avait suivi notre baiser et j'avais cru atteindre le ciel. Il avait rompu ce moment de tendresse trop vite et j'avais eu peur. Un peur immense, celle qu'il n'ait pas apprécié, qu'il se rende compte que je n'étais pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Il m'avait alors fait part de la présence d'un tiers dans la pièce, Marcus. En le voyant j'avais été comme intriguée, sans savoir pourquoi. Et la soif avait pris le dessus. Lorsqu'il avait apporté cet humain, rien d'autre n'avait plus compté que le sang coulant dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur, la chaleur des pores de sa peau…

Il avait une expression terrifiée sur son visage, j'aurai voulu la faire disparaitre. M'approchant de lui, j'avais senti comme une aura nous envelopper et la peur avait quitté son visage. Et alors j'avais plongé mes dents dans sa chair pour me nourrir. Je n'avais jamais goutté un mets aussi délicieux. Lorsque j'avais réalisé que je l'avais tué j'avais été envahie par un profond sentiment de culpabilité et il avait suffi qu'Alec m'embrasse pour que j'oublie tout de l'incident.

Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir la force de supporter toutes ses sautes d'humeur très longtemps ! Dans son regard, il m'avait transmis tout son amour et j'avais essayé de faire de même.

Et Marcus avait demandé à me voir en privé. L'inquiétude d'Alec lorsqu'il était sorti de la pièce était palpable.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls Démétri, ordonna Marcus à ce dernier dont je sentais la présence dans le salon.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la maison un silence tendu sembla peser dans la pièce.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demandais-je à Marcus, désireuse de rompre ce climat de tension.

Il me regarda avec un regard bienveillant qui me mit aussitôt en confiance. A ma question, il se contenta de sourire et d'ajouter :

- Les femmes de la famille ont toujours été impatientes… dit-il comme s'il se remémorait une époque très lointaine.

- Excusez-moi ? demandais-je. Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre…

En vérité j'avais très bien entendu mais je n'arrivais pas à voir ce que cela pouvait signifier.

- Ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre fou mais je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi Bella.

Je fis une tête suspicieuse mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et continua :

- Alec n'a surement pas eu le temps de te parler de moi alors je vais le faire. J'ai été transformé il y a très longtemps avec mes frères Aro et Caius. Dans ma vie vampirique j'ai rencontré mon âme sœur Didyme. Nous avons vécu un amour passionné et beaucoup trop court. Elle fut assassinée par les roumains, auquel nous avions quelques siècles plus tôt pris le pouvoir, par simple esprit de vengeance…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de compatir à sa souffrance, toujours visible. Je ne pense pas que j'arrivera à survivre à Alec et je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques jours à peine. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

- Depuis sa mort rien ne m'intéresse et ne retient mon attention plus de quelques secondes. Mais depuis que je t'ai vue à Volterra mon esprit ne peut m'empêcher de dériver vers toi. Tu as quelque chose de spécial Bella et à en juger par mon don je pense savoir pourquoi.

Il fit une pause, semblant jauger mes réactions avant de continuer.

- Mon don me permet de voir les liens entre les personnes et, Bella, nous sommes liés… J'ai cherché plusieurs jours ce que cela pouvait signifier et j'ai enfin trouvé… Enfin il me semble… Me permets-tu de vérifier ? demanda-t-il.

J'étais totalement désarçonnée. Je n'y comprenais rien. Mais je sentais moi aussi qu'un lien m'unissait à Marcus et je brulai de savoir pourquoi. Voyant mon hésitation il ajouta :

- Je pense que nous sommes de la même famille Bella, il est possible que je sois ton ancêtre. Chaque personne de la famille porte une tache de naissance dans le dos, j'aimerai pouvoir voir si tu as cette marque toi aussi.

Devais-je le laisser s'approcher et me toucher ? J'avais l'impression qu'en faisant une telle chose je trahirai Alec. Mais je voulais autant que Marcus savoir la vérité. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai c'était une nouvelle on ne peut plus déconcertante. Alors j'acquiesçai. Il me regarda avant de passer dans mon dos et de remonter le bas de mon tee-shirt. Un frisson d'anticipation me parcouru.

- Je vais te le prouver Bella, souffla Marcus. Laisse toi faire, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

_**Point de vue d'Alec**_

En arrivant devant la maison je remarquais que Démétri attendait dehors et que Bella et Marcus semblaient toujours à l'intérieur. Jane se dirigea vers Démétri :

- Ou est Marcus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Toujours avec Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui raconte mais il ne voulait visiblement pas que je l'entende alors il m'a fait sortir, avoua Démétri visiblement intrigué.

Soudain inquiet, il est vrai que les nouveaux nés étaient facilement influençables, je me précipitai à l'intérieur en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Je vais te le prouver, Bella, entendis-je Marcus dire. Laisse toi faire, n'aies as peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

La curiosité et un mauvais pressentiment me poussèrent à ouvrir la porte. Ce que je vis m'emplit d'effroi. Marcus était derrière Bella et était en train de remonter le bas de son tee-shirt. Bella frissonnait sous son toucher.

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement sourd de sortir de ma poitrine.

Aussitôt Bella et Marcus se tournèrent vers moi et ce dernier s'écarta de Bella dont le tee-shirt revint à l'état normal.

- Je sais que ça va te paraitre horriblement cliché, dit Marcus rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Alec…

**Oui oui je sais c'est pas cool de s'arrêter là mais il faut bien couper à un moment ou à un autre ;)**

**Tout d'abord j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu :) A t-il répondu à vos attentes ? **

**Que pensez vous de Marcus et Jane: Avez vous confiance ou pas ? Pensez vous que Bella soit vraiment apparentée à Marcus ou est ce un prétexte pour l'approcher ? Jane va-t-elle vraiment faire des efforts avec Bella ou faire de sa vie un enfer ? **

**A bientôt, bisous a tous, en attendant de vous retrouver au prochain épisode :)**

**PS: Si certains passages n'étaient pas clairs n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Merci d'avance !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tous vas bien pour vous! Je ne vais pas vous retenir en bavardage inutile aujourd'hui :)**

**Je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteurs et reviewers !**

** Bonne lecture ! :D**

_Rappel du chapitre 6_

_La curiosité et un mauvais pressentiment me poussèrent à ouvrir la porte. Ce que je vis m'emplit d'effroi. Marcus était derrière Bella et était en train de remonter le bas de son tee-shirt. Bella frissonnait sous son toucher._

_Je ne pus empêcher un grognement sourd de sortir de ma poitrine._

_Aussitôt Bella et Marcus se tournèrent vers moi et ce dernier s'écarta de Bella dont le tee-shirt revint à l'état normal._

_- Je sais que ça va te paraitre horriblement cliché, dit Marcus rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Alec…_

**Chapitre 7**

Mais rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ne me détromperait, il m'avait délibérément éloigné pour pouvoir séduire ma compagne qui visiblement n'était pas contre du tout !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que je crois Marcus ?! le provoquais-je oubliant ainsi toutes les règles de respects que je devais à mes maitres. Il ne faudrait surement pas que je crois que tu as sauté sur la première occasion pour essayer de te trouver une autre compagne ! Et que la mienne ne semblant pas s'y opposer, elle ferait l'affaire ! criais-je presque.

Le visage de Marcus reflétait un choc certain mais je n'étais que trop énervé pour y faire attention.

- Alec, voyons… Jamais je ne…

- Laissez tombez Marcus, le coupa Bella.

Son visage était complètement défait et ses yeux complétement brouillés. Serait-il possible que je me sois trompé ? me demandais-je.

- Alec n'a visiblement pas du tout confiance en moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de quitter la pièce à vitesse vampirique.

- Bella, dis-je en tentant de la retenir.

Jane entra dans la pièce à cet instant :

- Je pense qu'après ce que tu lui as dit elle a envie d'être un peu seule.

- C'est un nouveau-né ! m'énervais-je, décidé à ne pas la laisser seule dans la nature alors que je l'avais visiblement bouleversée.

- Démétri la suit, dit-elle simplement.

Pas spécialement rassuré, je me retournai néanmoins vers Marcus. Il semblait toujours sous le choc mais aussi compatissant, ce qui me surprit. Je me préparai néanmoins à recevoir une correction digne de ce nom pour mon insubordination.

- Je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur pour ces insultes Alec, finit-il par déclarer. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu as pu t'imaginer… Pour t'expliquer clairement je vais devoir te révéler quelque chose que Bella ne sait pas encore puisqu'elle est partie, dit-il.

La culpabilité me prit aux tripes, je l'avais fait fuir dès le premier jour de sa vie vampirique alors même que trois jours plus tôt j'avais failli lui ôter la vie. Je n'étais pas digne d'être son compagnon.

- Peux-tu nous laisser Jane ? demanda Marcus. Je préfère avoir l'occasion d'en parler avec Bella et ton frère avant que tout le monde ne soit au courant.

Jane sortit immédiatement sans discuter l'ordre sous-jacent et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Bon, commença Marcus.

J'avais été tellement con que s'en était pitoyable.

- Marcus je suis vraiment désolé pour mes paroles, avouais-je. Je comprends maintenant qu'elles étaient on ne peut plus déplacées, dis-je en tentant de faire amende honorable alors que je ne savais plus quoi penser des possibles intentions de Marcus.

Je n'avais tout de même pas imaginé son attention exacerbée pour Bella, si ?

- Même si je dois t'avouer que tu m'as quelque peu choqué, il en faut beaucoup plus pour me blesser, dit-il presque à regret. Mais je pense que Bella l'a vraiment mal prit… Il va falloir que tu répares les dégâts.

Je baissai la tête, coupable. Bella ne me pardonnerait jamais…

- Mais je comprends ta réaction, Alec, et j'aurai du l'anticiper. J'étais tellement pressé de savoir si j'avais raison que j'ai été égoïste. Je vous ai séparés alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller. J'aurai du rester à Volterra et patienter quelques temps avant de satisfaire ma curiosité.

- De quoi voulez-vous parlez ? demandais-je de plus en plus intrigué et peu rassuré par le cours que prenait la discussion.

- Il faut que je te raconte tout, je te dois bien la vérité, ainsi qu'à Bella. Tu as surement remarqué que Bella avait… comment dire… attiré mon attention dans la salle du trône quand elle est arrivée à Volterra. Mais ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle est ta compagne.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la jalousie eut le temps de revenir. Bella l'avait intrigué ! Elle avait intrigué le maitre le plus affable de tous, celui dont je ne connaissais presque rien à part les rumeurs de couloir. Et cela faisait selon moi de lui le plus dangereux des trois. De part ces bribes de conversations que j'avais entendu je savais par exemple que Marcus était un combattant remarquable et que, par conséquent, s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête je ne ferai pas le poids pour l'empêcher de me voler Bella. Mais cela ne m'empêcherai pas de me battre, pensais-je.

- Pour dire vrai je n'aurai pas permis qu'Aro accède à sa requête, même si elle n'avait pas été ta compagne, finit-il par dire.

La surprise et la jalousie durent se voir sur mon visage. Il souffla, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de continuer :

- Il y a très longtemps, alors que j'étais encore humain, j'étais marié à une jeune femme du nom de Marie. C'était un mariage arrangé comme beaucoup à l'époque mais nous nous étendions très bien des sentiments s'étaient peu à peu développés entre nous. La naissance de notre fille Laure a été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était née lorsque j'ai été transformé. Je n'ai pas compris de suite que j'avais changé et je suis rentré chez moi, dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse. Je n'ai pas pu résister à ma soif et j'ai tué Marie…

Je sentais à travers sa voix que la culpabilité la faisait encore souffrir. De ce point de vue la perte de mes souvenirs pouvait paraitre une bonne chose : je ne saurai jamais si j'avais tué quelqu'un à qui j'avais tenu lors d'un de mes repas et je ne regrettais pas mon passé. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier les souvenirs heureux que Marcus pouvait encore chérir, les moments avec ses proches lorsqu'il était encore humain.

- Mais pas Laure, elle n'était pas là ce soir-là. Après quelques jours d'errance j'ai rencontré Caius et Aro. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire…

J'acquiesçais, mais je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport avec Bella. Il dut le comprendre car il enchaina rapidement.

- Malgré ma transformation je n'oublierai jamais les traits de Marie, et Bella lui ressemble fortement, Alec.

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. La ressemblance l'avait frappé, il avait dû avoir l'impression de voir le fantôme de sa femme disparue. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas tout.

- Je me suis rappelé que chaque membre de ma famille portait une tache de naissance dans le bas du dos. C'est ce que je vérifiais quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure.

Le silence flotta dans la pièce avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration, qui ne lui était pourtant pas nécessaire :

- Alec, Bella est la descendante de Laure, ma descendante… conclut-il.

Cela me semblait insensé ! Cette histoire paraissait totalement folle. J'avais du mal à y croire.

- Bella est de votre famille ? Ça semble complètement impossible. Je veux dire, ça fait des siècles que vous avez été transformé !

- Je le sais, j'ai moi-même du mal à le croire mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

Je méditais ses paroles quelques instants avant de continuer :

- Dans un sens, Bella n'aura pas à faire une croix sur sa famille, elle vous aura toujours.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer tout ça. Je pense que je m'y suis mal prit. En ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs je l'ai mise mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait de fier à moi, ni même se laisser toucher, j'ai lu sur son visage qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec cette idée, mais j'ai insisté. J'étais trop pressé de savoir pour m'en préoccuper, j'ai autant de tort que toi dans cette histoire.

Je ressenti un profond sentiment de respect envers Marcus. Les deux cents ans d'existence durant lesquels il m'avait paru froid, dangereux et inaccessible, bien que sage, furent balayés en quelques secondes. Je découvrais un homme honnête et profondément paternel et soucieux des autres.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, j'ai aussi réagi assez vivement sans chercher à comprendre, avouais-je. Je vous remercie de m'avoir expliqué tout ça. Je vais partir à la recherche de Bella.

- Je pense que tu devrais la laisser se calmer, Alec, dit-il.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser plus longtemps aussi bouleversée par ma faute. Je lui avais déjà fait assez de mal.

- Démétri veille sur elle, ajouta Marcus comme si cela résolvait tous le problème.

- C'est un nouveau-né, elle est instable et sa force est supérieure à la nôtre, Démétri ne peut pas gérer la situation seul, contrais-je.

La bouche de Marcus s'étira dans un faible sourire lorsqu'il me répondit :

- Dois-je raconter à Démétri que tu doutes de ses capacités ? Bella a beau être un nouveau-né elle n'a aucune expérience des combats et connait à peine ses forces. Démétri est très expérimenté, il n'aura aucun mal à gérer Bella seul, dit-il.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement sourd, personne n'avait le droit de toucher Bella a part moi, et nul n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal !

- Tu sais que j'ai raison Alec, tu dois te calmer avant de la voir, et digérer tout ce que je t'ai dit sinon la situation ne fera qu'empirer, dit-il en sortant de la pièce et en retournant à l'extérieur, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Je sortis rapidement et me fis violence pour ne pas partir à leur recherche. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers la clairière et précisément vers l'arbre où je l'avais mordue. Je m'assis en bas du tronc en remarquant les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient taché l'herbe.

J'avais bien failli m'ôter ma propre vie ce jour-là. Vous pensez peut être que j'exagère. En effet j'ai vécu presque deux siècles sans Bella mais je ne la connaissais pas alors. Un comparaison vraiment incongrue me vient alors à l'esprit: Demandez à un groupe de personne de vivre sans électricité. Si elle ne l'ont jamais utilisé cette requête ne posera pas problème, mais si elles en ont déjà expérimenté tous les bienfaits il leur sera très difficile de se réadapter à vivre en en étant privé. C'était à peu près la même chose que je ressentais pour Bella mais en plus fort bien sur. Maintenant que je l'avais rencontré je savais que je ne pourrais supporter de vivre sans elle. Je n'arriverai pas à me raccrocher aux souvenirs comme le faisait Marcus, et si personne n'acceptait de me supprimer je le ferai moi-même sans regret à part celui de ne pas avoir su la protéger.

- J'aurai eu le temps de te tuer quinze fois déjà, tu devrais être plus prudent, me dit la voix fluette de Jane.

Je me retins de grogner, elle avait raison je ne devais pas baisser ma garde. Un Volturi devait toujours surveiller ses arrières. Les Roumains n'étaient jamais loin. Nous savions qu'ils rêvaient de se venger.

- Tu as vraiment la tête des mauvais jours, ajouta-t-elle. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Allez lève-toi on va se faire un casse-croute !

- J'ai déjà mangé, laisse moi j'ai besoin de méditer.

Elle eut un petit rire :

- Outre le fait que ta méditation ressemble plutôt à une autoflagellation, je sais que tu mens. Allez, on y va ! me contredit-elle en me tirant par la main.

- Si tu ne fais pas gaffe je vais m'énerver Jane, la menaçais-je.

- Tu parles ! Je t'attends, dit-elle. Tu as réussi à me gifler tout à l'heure mais maintenant je je suis prévenue ne t'attend pas à reussir cet exploit de noueau, cher frère, dit-elle en me tirant la langue. Et au pire ça sera toujours mieux que de remuer de sombres pensées dans ton coin ! Si ça peut te rassurer je peux aller à leur recherche, mais pour ça faut que tu partes chasser ! Tes yeux sont noirs comme du charbon !

Elle m'arracha un léger rire et son visage s'illumina, contente de son effet.

- Vraiment ? lançais-je. Tu penses que je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec eux ? Tu as essayé de massacrer Bella à son réveil, la taquinais-je.

- C'est toi qui choisis, continua-t-elle espiègle. Soit tu viens avec moi boire un coup en ville, soit j'irai tenir compagnie à ta chère compagne.

Je souris en la voyant faire ses petites menaces. Je pouvais deviner à son sourire que ce n'était que du bluff, elle voulait simplement me changer les idées en m'emmenant chasser. Et cela marchait :

- D'accord, d'accord, je t'accompagne, dis-je rapidement en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Si jamais tu croises un beau jeune homme, réchauffe le moi ! lança-t-elle en rigolant avant de m'entrainer derrière elle vers la ville.

**Point de vue de Bella **

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que je courrais ! Je décidai de m'arrêter en prenant appui contre un arbre qui se déracina immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas à dire la force vampirique était vraiment incomparable. Prise d'un sentiment jouissif de surpuissance je sautai sur un autre arbre, il rejoint son voisin sur le sol. Je continuai ce petit jeu pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Ma colère s'évapora peu à peu tandis que je bondissais d'arbre en arbre.

- Tu essayes de faire enrager Alec en faisant une clairière plus grande que la sienne ? lança une voix dans mon dos.

Aussitôt je fus sur mes gardes, cette voix ne me disait rien. Je repérai rapidement Démétri adossé nonchalamment à un arbre :

- Ta voix n'est pas la même… dis-je tout de même sceptique sur sa réelle identité.

Il rigola franchement :

- Tu te méfies de moi ? Si ma voix te parait différente c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas entendue depuis que tu t'es réveillée.

Je hochai la tête, c'était surement la vérité. Tout me paraissait différent depuis mon réveil.

- Elle est jolie, avouais-je.

- Je sais je sais, dit-il d'un air faussement arrogant. Elle envoute toutes mes conquêtes.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire :

- Je me demande ce que dirai ta compagne si elle entendait ça ! lançais-je en m'adossant à un arbre près de lui.

Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, il prit un air taquin :

- Ça ne la dérangera pas, elle adore les plans à plusieurs. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, si Alec ne te satisfait pas comme il se doit ou si tu veux un peu d'exotisme, tu seras toujours la bienvenue, glissa-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Si j'avais pu encore rougir, on aurait surement pu me confondre avec une tomate. Mais heureusement pour moi cela n'était plus le cas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de dire des choses comme ça ! Démétri se rapprocha de moi et glissa le dos de sa main sur ma joue. Attendez ! Il était sérieux ? Il se pencha vers moi de plus en plus près et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Allait-il tenter de m'embrasser ? Alors que j'allais le repousser, il explosa de rire :

- T'es vraiment trop drôle ! Je déconnais ! Tu apprendras chère amie que je suis celui qui gêne les autres, pas l'inverse ! Rien ne peut me choquer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- T'es vraiment con ! le rabrouais-je en souriant, soulagée de savoir qu'il plaisantait.

Nous rigolâmes de concert avant qu'il prenne un air contrit.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait y retourner, Bella. Alec doit se faire un sang d'encre.

- Qu'il s'en fasse ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? m'énervais-je à nouveau.

- Oui je sais, répondit-il calmement. Il a parlé tellement fort ! Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison de réagir comme ça, je pense juste que tu ne devrais pas le juger trop rapidement et lui laisser une chance de se faire pardonner.

Je méditais ses propos. J'avais envie de croire qu'il avait raison, qu'Alec avait parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir mais j'étais toujours en colère. Quelques instants je me mis néanmoins à la place d'Alec, je serai morte d'inquiétude si il disparaissait sans que je sache où il était.

- Ok on rentre, approuvais-je.

- Je pari que j'y arrive avant toi ! me provoqua-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves ! répondis-je avant de détaler.

La sensation du vent dans mes cheveux était indescriptible, un pur bonheur. Heureuse et oubliant la compétition je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je percute un arbre. J'entendis Démétri me dépasser en rigolant à gorge déployée.

- Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vu un vampire se prendre un arbre sans le faire exprès, l'entendis-je se moquer.

Dans un grognement je fus de nouveau sur mes pieds et me lançai à sa poursuite. Je tentai plusieurs fois de lui faire des croches pattes pour le ralentir et me ratai lamentablement.

J'arrivais sur place juste après lui. Il était toujours mort de rire ! Enfin façon de parler, s'il avait été humain il en serait surement mort mais étant un vampire il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

- T'as perdu ! déclara-t-il.

- Mouais mais je pari que je te bas au bras de fer, sale vampire arrogant !

Je ne me connaissais pas un tempérament aussi joueur et provocateur mais cela me plaisait en quelque sorte. Je m'amusai comme une folle.

- Rêve toujours ! répliqua-t-il.

- Je serai toi je ne parierai pas sur la défaite de Bella, Démétri, intervint Marcus qui était assis non loin de là. Je te rappelle qu'un nouveau-né à souvent une force plus conséquente que les anciens.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas, répliqua Démétri taquin. Elle est a peine réveillée qu'elle s'est déjà pris un arbre et arrive même pas à faire des croches pattes, c'est pourtant la base ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je vis Marcus sourire franchement. Cela me fit plaisir, j'avais comme le sentiment que c'était une chose très rare chez lui.

- Tu sais quoi ? On a cas tester ça pour voir ! Marcus, vous voulez bien être l'arbitre ? demandais-je.

- Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire.

Le voir sourire me fit penser que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire plus tot avant l'intervention d'Alec. Secouant la tête je décidais d'y penser plus tard, me concentrant sur Démétri.

Nous trouvâmes une grosse pierre sur laquelle nous primes appui pour poser nos coudes :

- Partez, déclara Marcus.

Sans attendre je plaquai sans soucis la main de Démétri contre la pierre en à peine une demi seconde. Marcus avait toujours son grand sourire face à la mine défaite de ce dernier. Il voulut recommencer à nouveau. Alors que Marcus lançait le second bras de fer, Alec et Jane arrivèrent brusquement. Aussitôt je perdis toute ma concentration et Démétri plaqua mon bras sur la table sans que je pense même à résister. Il avait gagné, mais cela me sembla très dérisoire alors que j'étais face à Alec. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et son tee-shirt était couvert de sang. Pensant qu'il était blessé je me précipitai vers lui.

**Et voila c'est terminé ! **

**Que pensez vous du personnage de Démétri ? **

**Laissez moi vos avis et vos commentaires si vous avez un peu de temps, ca me fait toujours très plaisir :) **

**A dans deux semaines, Bisous ! **

**PS: Si ca en intéresse certains, j'ai commencé à publier un petit OS intitulé Réconciliation. Vous n'êtes obligés de rien c'est juste pour que vous ayez l'info. **


End file.
